Bleu comme le ciel, Vert comme la mer
by Sakuya2004
Summary: La recontre de Tidus et Yuna revue d'une toute autre manière!
1. Chapitre 1 Tidus

**Mot de L'auteure**

Tout d'abord les personnages de Final Fantasy X ne m'appartiennent pas (sniff).

Ensuite cette histoire n'est en aucun rapport avec l'histoire de Final Fantasy X et X2, j'ai tout simplement prit les personnages et j'ai crée ma propre histoire

Donc pas de bêtise svp mdrrr

Personnages principaux : Tidus l'histoire va tourner autour de lui principalement.

Yuna le personnages qui va bouleverser la vie de Tidus.

Couples présent dans l'histoire : Lulu et Wakka

Tidus et ???

Yuna et ???

Lieu ou l'histoire ce passe : **Zanarkand** et** Besaid Island**

Donc voilà pour la petite mise en situation vous pouvez commencer à lire l'histoire.

**Chapitre 1**

**Tidus**

_**« Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, enfin sa c'est passé il y a de cela quelques années, moi Tidus une étoiles montante du Bliztball je me suis fait avoir par une fille au yeux bleu comme le ciel et vert comme la mer...sign »**_

Tout à commencer par une journée ensoleiller du mois de Juillet. Tout allait bien dans ma vie j'avais une petite amie Amanda, la saison de Bliztball venait de commencer et mon paternel me fichait la paix quoi demander de mieux?!

Vous vous rendez compte que seulement quelques mots du capitaine de mon équipe ont pu détruire tout mon petit bonheur!! Hé oui on m'a échanger pour un joueur des Aurochs la pire équipe de Bliztball de tout Spira!!! Et à cause de ce changement d'équipe je me suis retrouvé sans petite amie parce que Amanda m'a largué, j'ai le paternel sur le dos et une saison de Bliztball qui s'annonçait être très mauvaise. Comme le disait si bien mon paternel : **« _Ton étoile vient de s'éteindre fiston. Ha! Ha! Ha! »_**

_**« Mais pourtant, je me suis tromper sur toute la ligne....mon paternel aussi d'ailleurs »**_

Je suis donc partit le même jour pour « Besaid Island » une petite île tranquille tout prêt de Kilika Island. C'est le genre d'endroit que tu vas pour les vacances d'été pas pour vivre là! On était loin de ma ville natale Zanarkand. Quoiqu'il en soit l'endroit était plutôt agréable enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Quand je suis arrivé par bateau tout le petit village était présent sur la plage. On était loin de ma horde de fans que j'avais à Zanarkand, mais je pouvais m'en accommoder. Je fus accueillit par un homme plutôt balèze du nom de Wakka.

Wakka : Hé tu dois être le petit nouveau, je suis le capitaine des Aurochs je suis heureux de te rencontrer et voici ma femme Lulu. Tu vas venir habiter chez moi Oh! J'oubliais Yuna aurait bien voulu venir te souhaiter la bienvenu, mais elle souffrante en ce moment.

Wakka était plutôt sympathique faut dire sa femme était un peu sombre, mais Wakka m'avait averti qu'elle était tout le temps comme ça et elle ce fâchait facilement. Tandis que cette Yuna était la petite sœur de Lulu espérons qu'elle ne soit pas aussi « Dark » que sa sœur. Enfin je verrais bien.

Tout en prenant mes bagages je me risquait à savoir de quoi souffrait la petite Yuna : Hum Wakka?! De quoi souffre Yuna?

Wakka : Ha elle a la santé fragile, mais Lulu est sur le point de la guérir complètement de son mal ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas contagieux, elle a simplement le mal de vivre.

**« _Le mal de vivre hein? Je me demande bien pourquoi Wakka et Lulu on été plutôt évasif sur le sujet, quoiqu'il en soit la petite va peut-être elle-même me le dire qui sait »_**

Le village était plutôt loin de la plage, mais le paysage était à couper le souffle. À mon grand étonnement il avait pas de « machina » je poserais bien la question à Wakka un moment donné. Arriver au village si on peut appeler ça un village, Wakka me montrant sa maison c'était la plus grosse du village elle avait deux étages.

Wakka poussa les languettes de tissus de la maison : Yuna chérie nous sommes arriver.

C'est à ce moment-là que je l'a vis elle était si comment dire « Wow » c'est surtout la couleur de ses yeux qui me frappa le plus un œil vert et l'autre bleu. Elle s'approcha de moi avec un léger sourire : Bonjour à toi et bienvenu chez nous, dit-elle en faisant une sorte de signe avec ses mains.

La femme de Wakka s'approcha de sa sœur : Yuna comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?

C'est à ce moment que je vis le sourire disparaître sur son visage pour faire place à du désespoir pur, je ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui c'était passé, mais Yuna avait disparu au deuxième étages et en larme. Lulu l'avait suivit en marmonnant à mon intention de piètres excuses.

Wakka soupira : Combien de temps sa va durer à la fin dit-il en ce dirigeant vers une chaise faite en bois.

Je m'approcha doucement et me risqua tout de même à lui poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis le changement d'attitude si soudain de la jeune fille : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Dis-je en prenant place devant « mon » capitaine.

Wakka me regarda quelque temps dans les yeux avant de me le dire : C'est à cause d'un garçon bien sûr, à cause de lui elle n'ose même plus sortir, il l'a humilier devant tout le village pour ensuite la laisser tomber. Bien sûr j'ai forcé ce sale garnement à lui faire des excuses, il lui a fait devant tout le monde, mais elle a encore de la difficulté.

En entendant la petite histoire de Yuna, je l'a compris totalement, car j'avais vécu environ la même chose Amanda n'avait pas été très douce avec moi d'ailleurs c'est à été plus fort que moi j'ai du dire a Wakka que je comprenais parfaitement ce que Yuna vivait et bien sûr Wakka c'est empresser de me demander de l'aider.

**« _Je me dis encore aujourd'hui que d'avoir décider d'aider Yuna à été la meilleur des décisions que j'ai prise jusqu'à ce jour. »_**

Lulu était venu nous rejoindre et Wakka s'empressa de lui demander des nouvelles.

Wakka : Comment va-t-elle? Dit-il en ce gratta le derrière de la tête.

Lulu soupira : Bien à vrai dire pas très bien elle pleure encore et probablement une bonne partit de la nuit. Je suis désolé tu vas devoir endurer ces pleurs vu que la chambre d'ami est à côté de la sienne. Dit-elle en me regardant.

J'haussa les épaules après tout pourquoi je lui en voudrais ce n'est pas de sa faute c'est à cause de sale garnement comme dis si bien Wakka.

Wakka : Oh! Faite comment t'appelles-tu? Tu nous a toujours pas dit ton nom j'ai jouer souvent contre toi, mais je me rappelle pas de ton nom. Dit-il confus et avec un certain mal à l'aise

Yuna avait fait son entrer dans la pièce : Wakka son nom est Tidus c'est l'étoile des Abes de Zanarkand. Tu sais l'équipe qui te bat toujours à chaque tournois dit-elle avec un sarcasme dans la voix.

Wakka : Yuna! Tu vas bien, il lui avait répondu comme si de rien n'était comme si elle ne lui avait pas envoyer ces remarques cinglantes.

Yuna c'était directement diriger vers moi : Je je m'excuse de vous avoir fait une si mauvaise accueil

Cette fille m'avait complètement désarmé je m'attendais surtout pas à des excuses et de toute évidence sa m'avais pas temps que ça déranger par après en sachant toute l'histoire. Je lui souris et j'accepta ces excuses, elle m'avait sourit en retour et j'ai eu un drôle de sentiment tout au fond de moi-même.

**À suivre....**

* * *

Sakuya


	2. Chapitre 2 Yuna

**Chapitre 2**

**Yuna**

Wakka m'avait envoyer me coucher de bonne heure, tout simplement parce que le lendemain matin il voulait me présenter a l'équipe et ensuite s'entraîner une bonne partit de la matinée. Je ne dormais pas encore, étendu sur le lit de paille je fixais le plafond quand j'entendis les pleurs étouffé de Yuna dans la chambre à côté. Je ne supporte pas entendre quelqu'un pleurer c'est plut fort que moi je dois la consoler. C'est surtout en partit pour cette raison que je me suis retrouver devant la porte close de la chambre de Yuna, l'autre partit de la raison bien je vous le dirait un jour enfin.....

J'avais seulement cogner que deux coups à sa porte, j'entendis les pleurs étouffé ce taire et elle m'avait ouvert la porte. Elle était très jolie je sentit des palpitation dans mon ...Argg je m'égare là....

Yuna essuya ses larmes avec une délicatesse infini : Excuse moi de te déranger je ne t'ai pas réveiller toujours?

Je lui répondit sur le même ton qu'elle : Non, de toute façon je ne dormait pas puis-je te parler? Dis-je doucement je ne voulais pas la brusquer.

Cela prit quelques minutes avant qu'elle me répond, elle finit tout de même à me laisser rentrer. La pièce était plutôt jolie bien décoré. Elle m'indiqua une place à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Yuna : Tu peux me parler à présent dit-elle avec un calme absolu.

Bien tout d'abord, j'aime pas entendre quelqu'un pleurer parce que sa fait un drôle d'effet sur moi parce que je me met a pleurer moi aussi. J'avais dis sa pour la faire rire ce qui eut un bon effet, car Yuna ce mit à rire doucement.

Bon je préfère beaucoup plus ça dis-je en souriant en mon tour et en déposa un doigts aux commissures des lèvres de Yuna.

Yuna : Ça fait longtemps qu'un garçon, mais fait rire. Elle avait dit sa naturellement.

Je me suis faite avoir tellement souvent par les garçons....

Sa me rendait triste de la voir comme ça aller savoir pourquoi?! Quoiqu'il en soit je voulais l'aider à ne plus avoir honte et arrêter de culpabiliser. Je lui tout de même répondu à sa remarque : Tu sais tu dis que tu te fais avoir par des garçons, mais un jour sa pourrait être le contraire.

**« _J'aurais jamais cru si bien dire moi. »_**

Les jours s'écoulait le tournois était encore dans quelques mois, mes rencontres nocturnes avec Yuna c'était disons multiplier, on passait souvent une bonne partit de la nuit à parler et je finissais à dormir sur le plancher, pour qu'elle puisse dormir un peu. Bien sûr, Wakka et Lulu avaient remarqué que Yuna avait commencé à changer et à reprendre du mieux. Elle avait même commencer sortir un peu et elle souriait beaucoup plus.

C'est pour cette raison que je me suis retrouvé en haut de la montagne avec Wakka. Il voulait me parler, probablement de Yuna.

Wakka marchait de long en large devant moi sans dire un traître mot. Il finit tout de même après quelques minutes à me dire ce qu'il voulait!

Wakka : Yuna à changer elle a retrouvé le sourire, elle a arrêté de pleurer, mais je ne voudrais par aucun que cas que sa revienne comme avant tu comprends?!

Bien sûr que je comprenais, mais ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est où il voulait en venir!

Wakka soupira : J'ai surpris une conversation entre Lulu et Yuna ce matin, j'aime mieux te prévenir à l'avance pour pas que tu sois pris au dépourvu et pour que tu puisses bien préparer tes réponses. Ce que Yuna à dis à Lulu c'est qu'elle à commencer tranquillement a tomber amoureuse de toi...

Oups c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris la gravité de la situation, c'était pas du ça que je voulais, je voulais simplement la rendre un peu plus heureuse je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi. Enfin faut dire qu'au plus profond de moi je le voulais. Arg sa devient plus compliquer à présent. Ce n'est pas comparable avec mes autres « conquêtes » Amanda c'était plutôt un genre de trophée si on veut, mais Yuna c'est différent, mais je ne suis pas encore capable de comprendre totalement mes sentiments.

Wakka avait bien remarqué que j'étais confus à présent et qu'il ne pouvait pas me fournir plus d'explications. Je devais les trouver moi-même.

Wakka : Tidus....je t'ai dis ce que je savais, mais je te demanderais seulement une chose stp ne lui fais pas de mal.

Il m'avait demandé ça comme si c'était vital, bien entendu je lui avais promis, mais je me demande bien comment je vais pouvoir régler ça à présent. Wakka était repartit vers le village tandis que moi je suis resté en haut de la montagne à regarder l'horizon et réfléchir à tout cela. Je voulais respecter la promesse que j'avais faite à Wakka, mais comment je ne savais trop. Je lâcha un profond soupir quand j'entendis « sa voix » derrière moi.

Yuna : Tout va bien Tidus?! Dit-elle en ce penchant vers moi.

Je détourna là tête vers elle pour la regarder elle avait un sourire radieux sur les lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Je n'aurais jamais cru faire un tel effet sur une fille! Enfin je crois que c'est moi qui faisais cet effet.

Oui ça va Yuna, tiens tu es sortit?! Tu commence à prendre du mieux, lui dis-je en souriant.

Yuna sourit : Oui et c'est grâce à toi, ta présence me fait du bien, oh! Faite j'ai croiser Wakka sur la route que te voulait-il?

Aie! Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, elle vit assez rapidement que sa me mettait mal à l'aise.

Yuna : Excuse moi de t'avoir mit mal à l'aise de toute façon ça ne me regarde pas n'est-ce pas.

Je me gratta le derrière de la tête, je fais toujours cela quand je me sens mal à l'aise ou confus. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir et en même temps j'aurais voulu pour pas qu'elle en souffre enfin en ce moment je n'avais pas trop le choix.

Yuna, hum Wakka m'a dis ce que tu commençais a ressentir pour moi et je dois t'avouer que je me sens pas trop à l'aise avec ça. J'avais dis ça d'un seul coup, j'avais peur de sa réaction, peur qu'elle me déteste?! Tout de même Yuna prit place à côté moi et regarda le soleil qui commençais à disparaître sous l'horizon.

Yuna : Tu sais Tidus, c'est vrai ce que Wakka t'a dis, mais je comprends que tu ne peux pas me répondre tout de suite. Je m'amourache un peu trop des garçons que je rencontre je crois que c'est mon plus gros défauts. Elle avait replier ses genoux contre elle, comme pour ce protéger de ma réplique.

Je soupira et prit la main de Yuna et la porta à mes lèvres pour lui donner un tout petit baiser, Yuna ce mit à rougir d'un coup sa m'avais amuser : Yuna c'est pas que je t'aime pas, c'est juste que je ne sais pas encore la valeur de mes sentiments voilà tout.

Yuna me fit un faible sourire : Je comprends dit-elle tout simplement.

Je soupira et m'étendit dans l'herbe de tout mon long. Pourquoi sa devait être compliquer surtout quand je sais pertinemment que je pourrais faire simple. Je dois l'admettre que j'avais menti a Yuna, je savais la valeur de mes sentiments, mais pas si il durait bien longtemps. Yuna resta à côté moi une bonne partit de la soirée elle avait le regard dans les vagues je vit une larme couler le long de sa joue, mais je lui essuya avant même qu'elle le fasse. C'est à ce moment que nos regards ce croisa et sans m'en rendre compte nos lèvres on commencer a s'effleurer doucement pour ensuite former un doux baiser sucré.

**À Suivre**

* * *

**Sakuya**


	3. Chapitre 3 En route

**Chapitre 3**

**En Route**

Le soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son nez derrière les arbres, je commençais à me réveiller en m'étirant de tout mon long. Je sentis un corps chaud blottit contre le mien. Yuna respirait à des rythmes régulier c'est bien la première fois que je la voyais si sereine. Tout ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière m'avait dépasser, c'était pas comme avec les autres c'était beaucoup plus différent plus doux. Je savais une chose enfin que mes sentiments dureraient probablement longtemps. Quoiqu'il en soit je savais maintenant que je voulais du solide. Un sourire ce forma sur mes lèvres, je me sentais enfin heureux, mon petit bonheur était revenu. Je vis Yuna ouvrir les yeux et elle s'étira comme un chat qui avait trop dormit.

-Bonjour Yuna, bien dormit? J'avais dis ça pour dissimuler le mal à l'aise qui s'avait installer.

Elle me regardait avec ses yeux bleu et vert elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais aucun sons en sortit. Elle cherchait ses mots sa ce voyait sur son visage. Elle finit tout de même à poser son ultime question :

Yuna : Tidus est-ce que tu m'aimes? Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi?

Je lui sourit doucement : En faîte oui je t'aime, mais tout dépend de toi...

Je vis apparaître des points d'interrogations dans ses yeux, mais pas pour bien longtemps, car Yuna ce leva rapidement sur ses pieds très nerveuse.

Yuna : Qu'elle est heure est-il ? Me demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Je m'étira pour ensuite pour me mettre sur mes pieds : Bien j'en sais trop rien Yuna, mais le soleil n'est pas très haut dans le ciel...

Yuna me coupa la parole rapidement : C'est le début du tournoi de Bliztball, aujourd'hui à Zanarkand tu as oublier? Dit-elle très surprise.

Je prit un air gêner : Oui j'ai oublier..........dis-je très confus.

Le faîte que j'ai oublier le tournoi de Bliztball, m'étonna beaucoup ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Faut croire que Yuna avait réussit a me rendre heureux seulement avec sa présence. Je fus sortit de ma rêverie par Yuna qui m'empoigna par le bras pour rejoindre le village au pas de course.

Wakka était assis à la table de la cuisine avec les autres joueurs des Aurochs toute en soupirant. C'est à ce moment que je fis irruption avec Yuna dans la maison de Wakka. Ce dernier sursauta par le fracas que Yuna avait fait.

Yuna s'approcha de Wakka tout en s'excusant : Je suis désolée, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je vais préparer rapidement mes affaires.

Yuna ce mit à courir un peu partout dans la maison, pour ramasser ses affaires pour le voyage. C'était plutôt comique à voir, je me mis à sourire doucement.

Wakka ce tourna vers moi : Hé toi! Pourquoi tu es en retards dit-il curieux.

Je me gratta le derrière de la tête en cherchant les mots approprier. C'était assez gênant, car tout les membres de « mon » équipe me regardait en attente d'une réponse. À mon grand étonnement ce fut Lulu qui vient à ma rescousse.

Lulu : Tidus a dormit à la belle étoile la nuit dernière et Yuna est allé à sa recherche, ça te convient comme raison Wakka?

Wakka était pas très convaincu : D'accord, c'est plausible, bon nous devrions ce dépêcher, car sinon le bateau va partir sans nous, dit-il en riant.

Je me retrouvais avec Yuna sur le pont du bateau. Yuna c'était changer pour le voyage elle avait mis ce qu'elle appelait son ensemble de Bliztball, pourtant elle avait sur elle le signe de l'équipe des Aurochs et celui de mon ancienne équipe les Abes. C'est deux équipes préférés étaient les Abes et les Aurochs et elle m'avait avouer que j'était son joueur préféré et qu'elle était ma plus grande fans. Sa m'avait fait un petit velours de le savoir...

_**« Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt, c'est vrai que je portais que très peu d'attention a mes fans, ce que j'ai pu être idiot »**_

Yuna me regardait inquiète : Quelque chose ne va pas?

Je lui souris et lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue : Non tout va bien ma chérie, tout va bien je réfléchissais à tout ce qui c'est passé depuis que je suis partit de ma ville natale.

Yuna me sourit : Tu sais moi aussi je m'ennuis de ma ville natale, contrairement à ce que tu crois je ne suis pas de Besaid Island ma sœur et moi on vient de Bevelle. Quand ma sœur Lulu c'est marié elle a quitté Bevelle pour aller habiter avec son mari et moi je suis resté avec mon père. Peu de temps après mon père est décédé et vu que j'étais trop jeune pour rester seule Wakka et Lulu mon recueillis chez eux, mais la maison familiale m'est réservé Kimahri en ai le gardien.

-Hum Kimahri qui c'est? Dis-je curieux.

Yuna ce mit à rire doucement : C'est mon gardien, il fait partit de la race des Ronso, tu sais ceux qui habitent la montagne?

Je hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation : Il ont une bonne équipe de Bliztball, ils ont une très bonne défense, mais ils sont un peu lent.

Yuna ce mit à rire : J'ai déjà assisté à un match des Ronso contre celle de Luca, c'était ennuyeux aucune des deux équipes n'osait bouger...

-Je ne croyait pas aussi fan de Blitzball, tu sais arriver à Zanarkand je pourrais te faire visiter un peu la ville et te présenter à ma famille si tu le veux bien.

Sa me gênait un peu de lui demander ça, mais d'une certaine façon c'était important pour moi. Je n'avais jamais présenter aucune de mes conquête à ma famille et encore moins à mon père. Pour une fois je voulais montrer à mon père que je pouvais réussir et être heureux. J'espérais que Yuna accepte ma proposition.

Yuna prit le temps de réfléchir avant de me répondre.

**_«_ _J'aurais plus dis, qu'elle avait prit le temps de me faire languir! »_**

Elle finit par accepter avec joie : Je vais pouvoir rencontrer Sir Jecht, lui aussi un est grand joueur de BlitzBall. Cette rencontre risque d'être très intéressante.

Je baissai les yeux vers le sol : Je n'ai jamais trouvé mon père très intéressant et d'ailleurs je le déteste, il est toujours à courir après toute les filles en sachant très bien que sa rends ma mère très malheureuse, j'avais dis ça avec tellement de rage que en frappa la balustrade en bois du bateau je m'ouvrit la main. Aie!!

Yuna me prit la main et soigna ma blessure doucement : La plaie n'est pas très profonde, me dit-elle en faisant une magie de guérison sur ma blessure.

Je fit un faible sourire à ma dulcinée : Merci, hum je m'excuse de m'avoir emporter de la sorte...

Yuna sourit : Ce n'est rien voyons, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, dit-elle avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

**À Suivre...**

* * *

Sakuya


	4. Chapitre 4 Amanda

**Chapitre 4**

**Amanda**

Nous sommes arriver à Zanarkand en soirée, j'était enfin de retour chez moi c'était très agréable c'est à ce moment que je l'a vit approcher. Amanda. C'était bien la dernière personne que je voulais voir aujourd'hui.

Amanda ce jeta à mon cou sous les yeux de Yuna, je repoussa gentiment Amanda et prit la main de Yuna dans la ma mienne comme pour la rassurer et je crois que sa eu un bon effet. Amanda était surprise de ma réaction, mais n'en laissa presque rien paraître.

Amanda : Bonsoir Tidus, hé bien tu me présente pas à ta poulette. Elle avait dis sa sur un ton agressif que j'avais pas du tout apprécier.

-Yuna voici Amanda c'est mon ex-copine, Amanda voici Yuna ma fiancée. Je ne savais pas si le mot fiancée était approprié, mais tout ce que je voulais c'était de clouer le bec à cette fille que j'avais fini par détester.

Amanda prit un airs de vierge effarouché : Quoi tu sors avec une fille qui a des origines d'Al Bhed. Tu es sûr que sa va bien Tidus chéri....

_**« Bon d'accord je dois l'avouer qu'elle m'a bien eu là, j'avais toujours dis que je ne sortirais jamais avec une Al Bhed, mais j'avais changer et Amanda devais le comprendre »**_

-Amanda les choses changent et évoluent vois-tu j'ai arrêter d'avoir une mentalité puéril, sur ce je dois te laisser je dois aller voir ma famille...

Il était temps que je termine cette conversation qui ne menait nulle part et qui me rendait de très mauvaise humeur. Je laissais donc en plan Amanda et suivis de Yuna je me dirigeais vers la maison familiale. Sur le chemin Yuna me posa différente question sur Amanda.

Yuna avait perdu son sourire et je m'apprêtais à savoir pourquoi assez rapidement : C'est cette fille qui ta laissée tomber? J'en déduis donc que tu sors avec moi seulement pour l'oublier.

À ses mots j'arrêta ma marche et me tourna vers Yuna qui osait même plus me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je déposai ma main contre sa joue tout doucement.

-Non je ne suis pas avec toi pour simplement l'oublier, je suis avec toi parce que je t'aime énormément et ça peu importe tes origines et d'où tu viens.

Yuna avait retrouver son sourire : Je te crois Tidus ! Alors on va voir ta famille maintenant ?

Je sourit et me pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser : Je t'aime ma Yuna....

Plus que je me rapprochais de la maison où j'habitais avant plus je me sentais nerveux. J'avais beau détesté mon père, mais c'était vraiment important pour moi qui approuve mon choix par rapport à Yuna. Nous étions arrivé sur le pan de la porte et j'apprêtai à tourner la poigner de la porte quand elle s'ouvrit rapidement. Mon père avec une bouteille de boisson à la main était devant nous. Mon père buvait beaucoup et a entendre les voix en arrière il devait être en pleine festivité.

Jecht : Salut fiston, tiens tu as emmener de la compagnie, mais c'est une charmante demoiselle que tu as là, dit-il en hoquetant.

Je le savais mon père avait trop bu encore une fois, je me plaça devant Yuna pour la protéger au cas que où que mon paternel est quelques excès.

-On arrives au mauvais moment je crois qu'on va revenir quand tu vas avoir repris tes esprits, je lui avais dis ça sur un ton plein de reproche.

Mon père me retient par l'épaule : Tu as cru vraiment que j'était entraide de boire tout mon soûle, je t'ai faite marcher n'est-ce pas et il éclata de rire.

Je détestais ce rire, en gros je détestais tout de lui.

Jecht : Ah! Fait pas cette tête là tu veux! Apprend à avoir un sens de l'humour, bon vous rentrez ou vous restez sur le perron?

Sans lui répondre je pris la main de Yuna dans la mienne et rentra dans la maison à la suite de mon père. Mon père nous servit des cafés à la table de la cuisine.

Jecht : Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivé? Dit-il en prenant place sur une des chaises libre.

Yuna prit la parole à ma place : Non, cela fait environ 1 demi heure je dirais Sir Jecht...

C'est à ce moment que je vis les joues de mon père prendre un ton de rouge vif et il ce mit a bégayer : Lady Yuna, laisser tombé le Sir svp....

J'étais surpris mon père connaissais Yuna : Vous, vous connaissez, dis-je doucement.

Mon père me regarda et à mon grand étonnement avec une aucune méchanceté dans le regard : La connaître est un bien grand mot, disons que j'ai très bien connu son père...

**À Suivre...**

* * *

Sakuya


End file.
